onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 951
Chapter 951 is titled "Rampage". Cover Page Color Spread - A chapter cover One Piece: Stampede Dinner for the movie One Piece: Stampede drawn by Eiichiro Oda. Short Summary The Flower Capital is on lockdown with some notable alliance members becoming wanted criminals. While hidden on a rooftop, Shinobu tells Sanji more about the Fire Festival. It is revealed that Hawkins released Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin in exchange for Law's capture. In Ebisu Town, the Heart Pirates gave Yasuie's note to Nami. Kanjuro plans to give Yasuie a burial while Ashura Doji shows Kin'emon and Inuarashi ships they can use. In Onigashima, Linlin asks King to join her crew but King refuses. Kaido arrives and orders his subordinates to free Linlin. They started their fight afterwards. Long Summary In the Flower Capital, Orochi is angered to hear that his attackers escaped despite the presence of Fukurokuju and the Orochi Oniwabanshu. Fukurokuju apologizes, but reveals that they did successfully capture Law, which he believes will cause the pirate alliance to fight amongst themselves. Fukurokuju then states that their samurai force, the Mimawarigumi, and more ninja are patrolling the streets vigilantly looking for the criminals, and an official puts up wanted posters, saying that anyone caught trying to help them or not trying to capture them would be immediately arrested. Sanji and Shinobu sit on a rooftop, and Shinobu states that although they would not escape danger by leaving the Flower Capital, they did accomplish their main task here by finding the people with crescent moon symbols on their ankles. Although Yasuie's ploy did not result in them being released from prison, Sanji and Shinobu are still intent on breaking them out at all costs, and unbeknownst to them, the guards believe the prisoners to be innocent and Orochi to be delusional, although they are too afraid to publicly question the shogun. Sanji then notices some people making lanterns from afar, and Shinobu reveals that those are Sky Ships being made for the Fire Festival. Since the Fire Festival mourns those who have died, preparations are going strong due to the recent recognized deaths of Komurasaki and Yasuie. At the outskirts of the capital, Nami is relieved to see Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin freed from prison, and they claim they escaped through luck. Bepo then gives Nami the Kozuki Family's secret message, and she notices that Yasuie drew two lines on the snake to change the meaning for the prisoners. Nami decides to go tell Kin'emon this, and heads toward Amigasa Village. Bepo then recalls how he and his two crewmates were freed. Hawkins had them released after Law threatened to kill the three of them just to kill Hawkins, and Law was imprisoned in return. Hawkins released Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin's lives from his straw dolls, and Law told the three of them to not tell their allies about him being caught. However, in the present, the Heart Pirates are greatly concerned about their captain and decide to prioritize saving him over following the plan. In Ebisu Town, Kanjuro takes Yasuie's body to give it a memorial service in Kuri, and he, Nami, and Franky ride off. Meanwhile, Usopp, Robin, and Brook are riding a boat to Kuri when they are stopped at a wharf for inspection. Usopp and Robin avoid recognition by distorting their faces, and the guards desire to let them through quickly due to fearing Brook's presence. As they sail on, Robin takes the sleeping Toko from Brook to give her warmth. Meanwhile, Ashura Doji takes Kin'emon's group to Kuri's abandoned southwestern port, where he shows them several boats that Kaido damaged during the first attack on Onigashima. He says that they should hold thousands of fighters, and Kin'emon and Inuarashi are ecstatic as the former plans for Franky to repair them. On Onigashima, the Beasts Pirates race to make sweets for Big Mom, and frantically rush back and forth as she eats them at a fast rate. King, Queen, and Jack watch her during this, and Queen expresses his anger at King for his lack of thoroughness in attacking the Big Mom Pirates outside Wano. Jack in turn wonders why Queen brought her here, and Queen justifies this by revealing the communications in Udon were cut off. Big Mom then tells King that she will forgive him for attacking her if he joins her crew, as there are three races currently missing from Totto Land's population and he is a member of one of them. King refuses, and Big Mom asks for her chains to be removed, which Queen angrily rejects. However, Kaido then arrives and orders for Big Mom to be released as he faces his former crewmate for the first time in many years. Kaido's subordinates try to find a way out of his command, but he affirms what he said and they remove Big Mom's chains. Big Mom then activates Napoleon's sword form as Napoleon refamiliarizes itself with her, and she and Kaido engage in a clash so powerful it splits the heavens above the island. Everyone else is left in complete shock in terror, with many of them believing they need to flee Onigashima. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Flower Capital is on lockdown with the Orochi Oniwabanshu and the Mimawarigumi on patrol and on guard. **Orochi's forces have made wanted posters for the Straw Hats and Heart Pirates. *All the samurai who have the mark of the crescent moon remain imprisoned by Orochi's forces. **Sanji and Shinobu begin planning to free them. *Hawkins released Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin in exchange for Law allowing himself to be captured. However, Law orders them not to tell Luffy about his capture. *Yasuie has made a change to the alliance's secret message. *Kanjuro plans to give Yasuie a burial. *Ashura takes Kin'emon's group to an abandoned port full of ships that can carry their troops to Onigashima. **Kin'emon plans to have Franky fix up the ships. *Big Mom arrives at Onigashima. **King is revealed to be from an unknown race. **According to Big Mom, there are three races left in the world that are not part of Totto Land. **Napoleon has been awake all along, but remained silent while Big Mom was amnesiac due to shyness. **Big Mom clashes with Kaido. **This is the second time that two Yonko are shown to clash and cause the sky to split. **Kaido can use Haoshoku Haki. Characters Arc Navigation